Walk Away
by piperhalliwell-p3
Summary: Jack needs help with Christmas... that's only the start of the problems! R&R PLZ... My 1st SJ story!
1. JellOing

**Walk Away**

_Category: Drama/General, undoubtedly AU after more Season 8 episodes air._

Summary: It's coming upto Christmas and (as usual) Jack doesn't have a clue!  


_Rating: PG-13_

_Season/spoilers: Seasons 8 and the Future. CONTAINS SPOILERS  
_

_Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. THEY AIN'T MINE! If they were, it'd be different…_

_A/N: It's a bit kinda just Jack and Sam and there usual day at first, It gets better, HONEST! R&R! PLEASE no FLAMES... _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack sat in his office. Just back from a briefing with SG14. He sighed and looked at the pile of paperwork in his IN tray. He groaned and put his head on the desk.

Sam was in her lab talking with Daniel about gizmos and gadgets, then Danny left after they talked for 15 straight minutes. Sam went back to working.

Jack tapped his pen, he knew in seven minutes that Kerry would call him from her office and want to 'chat' for a while. He didn't have time but hey, he needed a life... like other people.

Sam typed away at her computer until she had hit a problem with an equation. The simulation wasn't working right. She couldn't seem to think why.

Jack heard his phone go, "O'Neill. Hi Kerry, actually yeah I am, I'll call you back. Ok, bye." He sighed and put the phone down. He grabbed the next report. He paused at reading the heading. Lt. Col. Samantha Carter. He shook his head at himself and read it through.

Carter manipulated the equation for 15 minutes before tossing the keyboard at the monitor.

Jack put down his pen and relaxed on his chair closing his eyes. The past 8 years flashed in front of his eyes. He sat up and read the rest of the report. Every word. Twice.

Carter needed a break, so she left and locked up her lab. She went to the mess hall to get some blue Jell-O.

He grumbled and stood up. He opened the door and walked down the hall. He saw some Lt. walk up to him, "AH" He held his finger up, "I'm on a break!" He kept walking until he got to his office again and once again put his head on the table. 'I care about her, a lot more than I'm supposed too.' His head shot up, "Where did that come from?" He asked his empty office.

Sam got a half a tray full of cups of blue Jell-O, she carried it to a table and sat down and started Jell-oing away.

Jack looked at the clock and reached for the phone, 'nah she'd be away home to HIM by now.' He thought and went to Daniel's report, 'yay, lots of big words!' He thought and heard a knock, "What?" He yelled.

He groaned as he saw Siler leaving, he didn't care if some report was late. He wanted to go home...

After she finished her Jell-O she left the Mess hall and headed to Jack's office to make sure he got her report.

She knocked on the door.

"I SWEAR FIVE MINTUES!" He yelled, "WHAT IS IT NOW?" He saw Sam, "Crap, Carter, sorry I thought you were Siler..."

Carter was caught off guard by O'Neill's unexpected yelling. "I'm sorry, Sir. I just wanted to check that you got my report"

"No no, come in have a seat, beverage?" He quipped, "Yeah I got it... just read it infact. I don't mind you guys coming in, hell it's the only relief I get... Siler is a pain!"

Sam smiled "No thanks, I just came from the mess hall. I should be getting back to work now" Thinking of the keyboard that was just hanging off the desk after bouncing off the monitor.

"Ohh... k." He said as someone else came in his office, "Kerry! Hi whatcha doing down here?" He frowned, 'well this was awkward...' Kerry knew very well about Sam... Sam; not so much about Kerry. Jack knew who wanted to stay.

Sam stepped aside when Kerry walked in. She said hello then goodbye, before heading back to her lab.

"C-" Jack began, but no that would be wrong, she was engaged and he had Kerry, so he changed it to "C-erry... what's up?"

Sam was glad that Jack had someone in his life, for the longest time she wanted it to be herself, but now she was with Pete, in love and happier then she should be. She walked into her lab and set the keyboard back on the table.

Jack sat and listened to Kerry talk away to him, he nodded like he was listening, but he was concentrating on one female, and it wasn't the one in front of him.

Sam sat down at the stool/chair in front of her computer but wasn't typing, just staring at the monitor. Thinking about non-work related things.

Jack watched Kerry leave and looked at the clock, it was time he left too. He glanced at the calendar. It was Christmas soon. It'd be the first that the team weren't spending together. Sam wouldn't be there... He walked down the corridor. Thinking about the time loop he'd kissed Carter in. 'She'll be Shanahan soon' he thought.

Sam's mind reverted back to the computer when a reminder popped up on the screen and made a beep sound. The reminder was to remember to finish her Christmas shopping. She needed to do that and get them wrapped. Since she wasn't spending Christmas with the team this year she needed to give them to them ahead of time.

Jack smirked at the memories of past team Christmas's, he even got a kiss from Sam one year, under the mistletoe. Daniel's doing. A thought occurred, "Carter you still here?" He smiled.

Sam closed the reminder box. "I am here, Sir"

"I know you are, you always are..." He grinned and took a seat, "Sorry about earlier." He frowned and looked at his jacket in his hands.

"It's quite alright sir, I know how Siler is" She said and turned around in her chair facing jack.

"Yeah..." He nodded and looked at her hand. He frowned but Kerry's name popped into his head.

Noticing Jacks frown she asked "Is something wrong?"

"Just thinking about Christmas shopping..." HE groaned and rubbed his face, "I HATE Christmas shopping... Daniel likes books... not a strong point for me... Teal'c HAS everything.... Cassie is 18-everything you give her, she takes it back..."

"That's why you just give her a gift card, or cash" Sam said "Yeah I think I have almost my shopping done"

"I've only got one!" He moaned.

"There's still plenty of time just don't wait till Christmas Eve to finish"

"What do I get Kerry?" He asked, he didn't mean it to come out, it just did.

"What does she like? Her interests?" Carter asked

"I guess I could get her this bracelet she wants." He shrugged. "This should be easier... I mean I got yours a month ago!" He grumbled at himself in frustration.

"Jewellery is always a great gift, unless its fake and they think its real then find out that its fake..." She was rambling.

"That happened to you then Carter?" He asked. He would never get Sam jewellery. He grinned a little thinking about her present.

"Once, long ago... but I forgave him, its just if he didn't lie about it, it would have been okay, its the thought that counts to me...not the worth of it."

"yup yup. Well I gotta go. I have shopping to do." HE stood up and headed for the door, "Don't stay too late Sam." He said and headed out.

"I'll try not too," Sam said before Jack left.

--------------------

A/N There we go. A couple more chappys to add. Hope you guys are liking... R&R PLEAAAAAAAAAASE


	2. Space monkeys

A/N: Ok folks here's number 2: Heart to Heart with a Space Monkey

--------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel walked into Sam's Lab, "Hey Sam.... what do you want for Christmas?"

"Nothing" Sam said as she was typing away at her computer

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSAM! Come an idea would help... I've got Teal'c Star Wars, Jack I got a hockey top... Cassie cash and you... you're the person everyone can't figure out what to buy you."

"I don't want anything for Christmas" Sam turned and faced Daniel.

"Why?"

"I don't need anything"

"Ummm Sam, what's going on?" Daniel sat down; he could tell something was up.

"Nothing's going on, I just don't need or want anything for Christmas"

"Sam." Daniel said in that 'you're lying and I ain't moving until you tell me' look.

"What?"

"Sam who was in here before me?"

"What does that have to do with anything? "

"So it was Jack..." He nodded. "What were you guys talking about? "

"Christmas shopping."

"Ohh, he asked you Kerry advise didn't he..." Jack was such an idiot sometimes!

"Yeah, so it doesn't mean anything"

"Ok Sam, whatever you say..." He said in a sarcastic tone. "I'll see ya later Sam."

"Wait..."

"Yes Sam?" He turned looking at her.

"Close the door" She said inviting Daniel to do some more serious talking.

Daniel shut the door, "Ok I'm listening..."

Sam was still sitting in her chair stool thingy. "I don't know what's wrong with me... I'm happy more than happy with Pete, I love Pete, and O'Neill is happy with Kerry, but I..." She just couldn't find the words to describe what she was trying to say.

"But you are jealous of Kerry cause you still have feelings for him..." Daniel said looking at her.

Sam nodded.

"So... what you gonna do?" Daniel said looking at her. "You know he bought your present..."

"I know he told me he bought something... I don't know what to do..." She said looking at Daniel.

"Well you know he usually doesn't get his presents until Christmas Eve..." Daniel looked up, "Sam you need to talk to him..."

"I don't know if I can, I didn't accept Pete's proposal right away... I thought I had all this figured out..."

"Sam you haven't figured it out. You've went for the safe option. Which means you and Jack get to keep your jobs and have life's outside of work." Daniel said standing up, "I wish I could help you Sam, I can't make this decision for you..."

"I know you can't, but it's nice to talk to someone about it..."

"You know I'm here for you. I'm off to shop with Teal'c." Daniel said leaving. "See ya Sam."

"Don't have too much fun." Sam said with a small smile "See ya Daniel."

----------------

A/N: I forgot to say this is my 1st SG1 story! Please be nice! luv ya!


	3. Choices and Decisions

A/N: And here's Choices and Decisions.

--------------------------------

Jack walked into the bookstore. Was directed to the archaeologist bit and started to look through the books. He knew the ones Daniel had.

Sam was in the same bookstore as Jack, She was in the science fiction section, looking for a couple of books to read during the Christmas break, the plane ride over to Pete's family, something to keep her mind off things that were occupying it.

Jack picked one up and made his way over to the cash point. He stood and wondered what to get Kerry. He always knew exactly what to get Sam. But Kerry was a different matter. He looked at the back of the book as he waited to be served.

Sam walked down the section, seeing if any book title caught her eye, she had plenty of what they had to offer, there was nothing new since the last time she was in. So she decided to not waste any more of her time and leave the store.

Jack smiled, paid and walked out the store he was looking in the bag for a choc-bar he'd bought. Not looking where he was going, until he bumped into someone, "Ohh Sorry."

Sam turned around, she was lost in thought and wasn't paying attention to the voice of the bumper. "It's okay," She said and saw Jack and quickly added, "sir"

"Carter! Hey, finally out of the lab then!" He smiled. "Sorry about that, was trying to find my chocolate bar."

"Yeah, I had a reminder that kept popping its self on my screen to finish up my shopping today, so after clicking it about 30 times, I just decided to just get it done."

"I usually don't do it until Christmas Eve... but we've decided to have our tea-" He stopped because it wasn't a team thing anymore, "Guys night on Christmas Eve." He looked at her, "What's up anyway? I see no bags!"

"Oh I haven't really found anything I want to buy, just was in the book store looking for a good book to read but they haven't gotten anything new since the last time I came in"

"Ahh, I got Daniel something!" Smiled, he was proud of that achievement. "Well pleased! What about who do you need to get?"

"Just little things for just about everyone, that have just popped in my mind, stocking stuffers" Sam said with a smile

Jack nodded and shivered, "Man it's cold. You wanna join me for a coffee?"

"Sure" she almost said too eagerly.

Jack opened the Starbucks door for Sam to go in first and walked to the counter girl. "What do you want Sam?"

"Double Peppermint Mocha with extra whip cream." Sam said, she loved Christmas because they had the peppermint flavoured coffee.

"OOOOOOOk, you heard the woman.... I'll have a Hot chocolate, the mint one! With those little marshmallows and cream... the middle size!" Jack smiled. "And a slice of chocolate fudge cake. Two forks..." He smiled and paid the young woman. "Thanks."

When the coffee was ready she cupped her mocha with her hands and took a sip as she walked over to a table to sit down.

Jack sat next to Sam and placed the cake in between them. "So Carter..." Jack nodded and sipped his Hot Chocolate.

"Yeah?" She said before taking another sip of her mocha

"How's things?"

"Good, you?" She grabbed one of the forks and took a small bite of the cake.

"Ok..." He nodded and watched her eat the cake, he noticed that her ring was on, "You guys set a date yet?"

Carter shook her head till she had swallowed the bit of cake she had in her mouth "Not yet, hopefully soon, I mean soon we'll set a date."

"Ahh." He nodded. "I see." Jack picked up a bit of the cake.

Sam took a few sips of her coffee. "I think we may set it after we visit, Pete's family, we really want them to be there, my brother's is so eager for it to happen already, he'll drop anything and everything to make sure he's there."

"Ohh." Jack wished he'd never asked. "What about Cassie, how's she feeling about it?"

"She's so excited, that she gets to be the brides maid"

"I see." He nodded. He hated this... 'no you've got Kerry now...' he thought and drank his drink.

Sam ate a little more of the cake while taking a few sips of her coffee "How much more shopping do you need to do?"

"Umm everyone minus you and Daniel..." Jack grinned, "I just started, you?"

"Still the same where I was 15 minutes ago, almost done, all but stocking stuffers"

"Well I have WAY more to do than you!" Jack grinned and heard his cell. "Crap, hold on. Hello? Hey Kerry, what's up? Yeah – sure - no bother. Don't worry I know which one to get... now... hey that wasn't my fault!" HE smiled and hung up, "Sorry about that." He looked at Sam, "So fancy helping your CO with shopping... I've got yours so I don't need to send you out the shop!"

"Sure" Sam smiled and drank some more of her coffee.

Jack smiled then heard his phone again, "For crying out loud! Hello? Yeah, ok... dark chocolate? You sure? Ok milk too. Now you know Teal'c likes the cookies soft. Yeah ok it's me that likes it, but he does too. Ok, bye Kerry." He hung up again, "Sorry about that Carter, so we off?" He hated talking to Kerry when Sam was about. Just didn't feel right, no matter if she was engaged.

"Yeah I'm ready" Sam said getting up from the chair.

Jack walked past a jewellery store, "Hey what about a bracelet?"

"Thought you already decided on a bracelet, the one that Kerry wants?"

"I know but it was sold out. Come on help me look Carter... I'm bad at buying for females. You know that; remember when I got Cassie a Bart Simpson toy? If looks could kill!" He said. Sam was the only one he could ever buy for. She knew it too.

"She just doesn't like The Simpson's as much as you do, hmmm what did you say she likes?"

"I dunno," He peered at the stuff in the cabinet. "She wears silver on her wrist and neck cause it irritates her." He frowned. This was WAY too weird, Carter helping him pick out something for his girlfriend? That didn't sound right.

Sam peered into the cabinet with Jack, trying to find something that was nice, but not too hey I'm so in love with you saying.

One of the Jewellery Sales Persons, saw the two of them looking at the Bracelet case, thinking what a cute couple, and noticed the ring on her finger when Sam pointed to something in the case "How about that one?" Sam asked Jack. The sales clerk walked over. "You're just a wonderful looking couple, how may I help you?" The clerk asked. Sam just looked at Jack, then back at the bracelets.

Jack went a tad red. How'd he handle this one. "Umm..." He looked at Sam. 'Well opportunities like this never come along.' He grinned, "We'd like to see that one please!" Jack realised this probably- no - defiantly wasn't the BEST thing to do, but hey even if it was make believe, he was gonna enjoy it.

The clerk took out the bracelet and set it on a soft cloth on top of the counter.

The clerk smiled, "If you want to try it on the lady's wrist. It is sterling sliver and you can get earrings to match." He smiled at the couple.

Jack smiled and looked at Sam. He picked it up and put it on her wrist. She never wore jewellery to work; except sometimes that pesky ring. The bracelet looked lovely on her. Jack never said anything. 'Maybe this was a bad idea.' He thought as the Clerk prattled on about how lovely it was...

Sam looked at Jack, and smiled slightly. Maybe she should say something, but he wasn't saying anything either. She looked back at the clerk when he spoke. The clerk was being nosy, or maybe just curious and kind. "How long have you two been engaged?"

Jack looked at Sam, he sure as hell wasn't answering. The way he saw it, he wasn't engaged, she was. He blushed and looked at the floor, he could never give the ring to Kerry now. Every time he saw it he'd think of Sam.

Sam took off the bracelet, "Its very nice, I think we'll think about it." She avoided answering the question, and walked out of the store.

"Thanks." Smiled Jack and walked after Sam, "Carter, wait up..." He said reaching for her arm.

Sam slowed down after she was at the parking lot, she felt the snow fall on her head and hands.

"Carter..." Jack said turning her round. He hadn't exactly decided what to say once he'd caught up with her.

Carter looked up at Jack when he turned her around. Wondering if he was going to say something.

His mouth opened and closed several times with no words. For once Jack O'Neill was speechless. He didn't want to say sorry, because he wasn't. He didn't want to hurt her.

This was just too much for her, "...I...should go..." Sam said and turned back around .

"Sam." He called after her. He HAD meant to say 'Carter' but it came out as Sam. He hardly ever called her Sam, never in moments like this anyway.

She didn't turn back around to face him. " I can't do this, sir"

"Sir..." He mumbled. Should he let her go? Jack looked at her and walked up so he was right behind her. "Then don't." He whispered.

She could feel him behind her, she didn't have anything to say.

He didn't notice they were alone in a parking lot. Sam was obviously going to her car. At a loss of what to do Jack turned Sam around. "Walk away Sam. Go to Pete, have that life you deserve."

Sam didn't move. She didn't speak. She felt the snowflakes fall on her face. She didn't want to walk away, but she knew she should.

Jack looked at her. His eyes were watery, very unlike the Jack O'Neill everyone on the base knew... and loved of course. He knew he should walk away. Right now. But he didn't he just stood in the snow looking at Sam.

Sam just couldn't hold her emotions back anymore, they had been building up for hours. Since Jack had visited her lab earlier that day. Tears streamed down her face and she rested her head on Jacks chest.

Jack was surprised by Sam's sudden move. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. He knew he shouldn't be here, but it's where he wanted to be most. His head rested on her head and he took in everything about her.

Sam continued to let the tears fall from her face, she soon would probably be soaking the areas of Jacks close near her face. She didn't stop, she just let the emotions continue to release themselves.

Jack didn't know what to say but, "I'm sorry." It now felt right to say it.

"There's nothing you need to be sorry about" Sam said between the tears.

"You're crying. Sam, we..." He was gonna say can't, but couldn't

Sam lifted her head off Jack's chest. She didn't look at him. She just wiped the tears off. Sucked her emotions back inside. So there was an overflow that just needed immediate release, she had the strength to lock the rest away. "I'm fine"

"No you're not Sam..." He looked at her. "You need to decide Sam.

"I can't." She said

Jack frowned, "You have to Sam..." He frowned, "Or I'll decide for you. And you won't like what I decide."

"What's your decision?" She asked.

"I'll walk away because I don't want you to make a bad choice." Jack said, his heart hitting his chest and his arm on her waist.

"You're not a bad choice…" She said as she looked up at him.

"I am for every reason Sam." He reached for her cheek. "You're career and your dad would kill me!" He said trying to make her smile.

"I wouldn't let him" she slightly smiled.

"Sam, we can't..." He held up her hand, the little ring sparkled. It killed Jack inside to say those two words. He hated those words.

"I know... there's no decision to make... there never was...its already been chosen. Goodnight Sir" Sam said walking away to her car.

Jack stood there and watched her go, he didn't move. "Sir..." He whispered. Finally Jack allowed one tear to drop down his face. He didn't remember last time it had happened, that he'd allowed himself even just one tear.

Sam brushed off the snow that had collected on her clothes before getting in her car.

Jack walked back to his truck and rested his head on the steering wheel. He had done the right thing.... right?

---------------------------------

A/N: That's me finished! Nah I kid you of course! Next chapter tomorrow It's called Pete.


	4. Pete YUK!

A/B: Thanks for your reviews! Here's the chapter PETE.

Pete heard the door close, "Hey babe, welcome home. You look freezing."

Sam had waited till she had totally composed herself back together. "It's snowing out there..." She walked into their house. "We should talk..."

"Sure Sam, about what?" He handed her a cup of hot chocolate with mint init. "What's wrong?" He frowned seeing her face.

"Wh- wh- why?" Pete frowned and looked at the ring on the table.

"I don't deserve to Pete"

"Why? Sam, sweety, you do you deserve it... you deserve a life Sam... with me..." Pete almost begging her.

"No no I don't, you deserve someone better Pete, someone who isn't me"

"Sam, no I want you... Sam I don't deserve you, I mean you save the world on a daily bases. Why do you think I don't deserve you?" He smiled and sat next to her.

She faced Sam and caressed his cheek, "Because I can't give you what you deserve"

"What can't you give me?" He frowned.

"My whole heart and soul" She said, putting her hands down on her lap.

"I don't understand." Pete said standing up.

Sam looked at Pete, she hated doing this, Pete had been so great to her, the last thing she wanted but it would be better sooner then later. "My heart is split into to, half of it belongs to you the other half to some one else. It's not fair you, you deserve someone who can give themselves completely to you and you only"

"I see..." Pete had gone dark and quiet. "Who?"

She hesitated before telling him. "Brigadier General O'Neill..." She looked down to the floor.

"WHAT!?" Pete said, loudly and his jaw clenched. "Sam he's your CO." Pete said looking at her. "I knew you had feelings for him!"

"I know he's my CO, and nothing can ever come of it...but the feelings are there, they've always been there since the say I saw him, they'll never go away, as much as I try to forget, they always resurface" She said still not looking at him.

"Do you love him... and you don't love me..." He asked his face distraught. Unlike Jack, Pete never hide is sadness.

She looked at Pete again. "I love you, and him..."

"You can't love us both Sam..."

"I can, but its not the same..." Sam stood up "I should get my things..."

"Where will you stay?" Pete followed her. "Sam? Where will you go?"

"I don't know" Sam said going to their room, she grabbed a suitcase from the closet and placed it on the bed.


	5. With her?

A/N: HEY ALL! Here's The next chappy.

----------------------------------------

Jack walked into the house. It was warm and lit up. He smelt the dinner cooking on the stove.

"Ohh hey Kerry..." Jack said and dumped the one present he got. He walked into the kitchen.

"So what'd you get? You were gone a long time, you must have finished all your shopping?" She said turning herself around and wrapping her arms around Jack.

Jack pulled away, "Umm I only got Daniel's present, I bumped into a... a friend." He said, and went to the fridge for a beer.

"Oh, who?" She asked as she went back to the stove.

"Carter." He said opening his beer. "Crap, I forgot your shopping..."

Kerry stopped stirring the food in the pot, "You bumped into Samantha Carter?"

"Yeah." He nodded and drank his beer. "I only got Danny's present..."

"So you were with her practically the entire time?"

"Umm I dunno, most of it I guess. I met her when you called me the first time..." He said not catching on that Kerry was jealous.

"Why didn't you tell me you weren't shopping and were with her?" She turned around and looked at Jack

"But I was shopping, she was just there... Kerry come on, she's a friend..." Jack said and smiled at Kerry. "Are you Jealous?"

"Right just a friend, of course I'm jealous, you have history with her, not a very romantically extensive one but still"

"And if I was out with Daniel would we be having this conversation? No! She's my 2IC!" Jack said standing upright.

She smelt burning coming from behind her; She turned off the stove and oven. "Damn it." she said fanning the smoke into the air vent, trying to not have enough escape to set of the fire alarm

Jack groaned and pressed the button to turn off the fire alarm. "Kerry nothing is going with Sam, but if you have a problem with me and her seeing each other and hanging out then you're better to leave cause she is a good friend to me."

Kerry walked over to Jack; "I'm sorry, I shouldn't doubt you" She said and kissed him.

Jack nodded. "So you're ok with her hanging about with me now mom?" He asked sarcastically.

Kerry playfully hit Jack "yeah, you don't think there be any chances of her transferring do ya?" she joked.

"Kerry!" Jack warned and smiled

"Doesn't hurt to ask... so since dinner is now ruined on my part... shall we have Chinese or pizza?"

"Pizza!" Jack said and grabbed the phone. "Ok It'll be here soon!" He smiled at Kerry.

She smiled back at him.

The door went and Jack got up, "I'll get it, it's probably Pizza." HE grabbed his wallet and walked to the door.

Kerry grabbed Jack's beer and grabbed herself a bitch beer and flipped on the TV.

Jack opened the door and stood Daniel and Teal'c were standing at the door with not so happy faces

"What happened?" Jack frowned.

Daniel lifted his head. "From what Pete said over the phone, she was leaving their house with her stuff, she was packing her stuff... someone drove right into her car, hitting her as well..."

"Oh my, that's terrible" Kerry said getting up from the couch and running to stand beside Jack.

"Packing?" He whispered. "Which hospital?"

Teal'c named off the hospital Carter was taken to. "We're going now, if you want a ride," Daniel said.

"You should go" Kerry said, "I'll stay here, you can keep me updated?"

"Yeah...." Jack said to all questions. He grabbed his jacket and walked to Daniel's car. He was pale and didn't speak the entire way to the Hospital. All he thought was that she was packing...

Teal'c had driven and parked the car. They all got out and went up to the ICU to meet up with Pete.

Pete looked at Jack, "What are you doing here?" He sneered at Jack.

Jack stopped and looked at Pete, "I'm not in the mood Pete. Where's Sam?"

"I'm not telling you, you're the reason she's in here!" Pete yelled at Jack.

"Samantha Carter is our friend" Teal'c said to Pete.

A nurse told the men to keep it quiet.

"She doesn't need HIS friendship!" Pete said looking at Jack.

Jack swallowed, "Move Shanhan. I mean it. She was leaving... get it in your head. Now let me passed to see her...."

"No! And besides, no one's allowed to see her, believe me I've tried!" A nurse scolded the guys once again. Threatening if they can't keep it down they'll be escorted out of the hospital

Danny and Teal'c were at the Nurse's station trying to get as much information they could about Sam.

"That's where I can go over your head...." He sneered, "Excuse me I'm General Jonathan O'Neill. My 2IC Lt. Col. Samantha Carter was brought in."

"I'm sorry General" The nurse said, "no one's allowed to see her"

"Told you" Pete said over to Jack.

"This is an Air force matter. Please..." He looked at the nurse. "I need to see her." He said quietly so only the nurse heard. "I'll be two seconds. Promise..."

"I'll go check with the Doctor" The nurse said, left and then returned. "You have 1 minute General"

Daniel and Teal'c took a seat in the waiting room

Jack looked at Pete and walked into Sam's room.

Sam looked pretty bad, red stained bandages, bruises forming, cuts, tubes from her attached to multiple machines. She was not in good shape.

Another nurse was checking Carters vitals.

Jack felt tears sting his eyes, "Sam."

Sam wasn't conscious and even if she were she wouldn't be able to speak as she had a breathing tube down her throat.

Jack covered his mouth and walked over to her bedside. "If I just had said nothing and took you with me... I made the wrong decision...." He whispered holding her hand. "Sam. I'm sorry..." Jack allowed the tears to roll down his face.

The nurse that let Jack in came and stood by the door. "General, you'll need to leave now, you and your friends can visit her tomorrow during visiting hours"

"We'll be transporting her to Cheyenne Mountain. We have a good medical department there. There will be a pick up here first thing." He informed her.

"We'll be waiting for the proper paper work for transportation." the nurse.

----------------------------------------

A/N: So whatcha think? Stay tuned!


End file.
